MADLY
by GBlue-moon
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Kris mampu menahan sesuatu yang memabukkan yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika pertemuanya dengan siswa baru. Huang Zi Tao, satu-satunya kemurnian yang layak untuk dimilikinya. Apakah keinginannya untuk menandai sosok itu akan tercapai ketika ada sosok lain yang juga menginginkannya? KRISTAO/TaoRis/KaiTao/YAOI/BL/Romance/1shot.


**MADLY**

.

© Gblue-moon

.

**KrisTao**

.

**Disclamer – Semuanya milik Tuhan & cerita ini milik saya**

**Warning – DLDR, Yaoi, BL, AU, typo, mistery****.**

.

.

.

**.**

Dia mengetahui segalanya dari bau. Bau itulah yang menuntunnya pada sesuatu yang mampu melepas rasa dahaga yang selama ini menjalar dan mengekangnya bagai penjara _virius_ yang tak mampu tertembus apapun.

Kris bisa merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang menembus dengan sangat pekat pada indra penciumannya. Ia menyadari dengan sangat bagaimana posisinya sebagai seorang Alpha.

Alpha yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia dikaruniai sebuah penciuman yang sangat kuat jika dibandingkan dengan Alpha lainnya. Ia tergolong sebagai Alpha murni yang memiliki penciuman mengagumkan. Karena itulah ia mampu menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan baunya seperti sebuah _feromon_ pembangkit gejolak dalam jiwanya.

Dan dia adalah orang pertama yang menyadari rahasia seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Ah, bukan rahasia mungkin. Karena menurutnya Tao bahkan tidak menyadari apa dirinya sebenarnya.

Kris tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Baginya sebuah keberuntungan menemukan sesuatu yang berada tersembunyi rapat yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

Kris mencium bau memabukkan itu saat pertama kali Yunho seosangnim masuk ke dalam kantor pribadi anggota dewan sekolah diikuti sosok bersurai gelap yang tak berhenti menebarkan senyumnya. Yunho sangnim berniat mengantar Tao untuk pendaftaran anggota khusus sekolah.

Bahkan saat itu Kris hanya kebetulan berada di ruangan anggota dewan untuk membahas _data_ _grafic_ serta _statistic_ peningkatan kegiatan sekolah. Saat Yunho sangnim dan Tao mendekat, Kris bersumpah ia kembali mencium bau itu. Untuk kedua dalam hidupnya ia merasakan bau yang sama.

Bau Omega murni yang masih dalam perkembangan.

Jelas sekali bahwa bau Omega murni itu benar-benar membuatnya mabuk dan kehilangan akal serta membuatnya tidak akan mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Ia pernah mencium bau Omega murni sebelum ini. Milik Zhang Yixing atau kerap dipanggil Lay untuk sekarang.

Jika Lay memiliki bau khas seperti vanila, _mashmallow_, awan biru, yang jelas sesuatu yang menurutnya sedikit terlalu manis. Maka Tao berbeda. Tao memiliki bau yang begitu memabukkan. Ia bisa mencium aroma seperti jeruk _citrus_, kayu manis, padang rumput hijau, _papermint_, dan madu. Kombinasi yang luar biasa sempurna untuk seorang Omega. Semuanya membaur menjadi satu saat rasa asam, manis bertubrukan dan bergelut dalam satu kesetaraan.

Kris mencoba mengihirup lagi, lagi dan lagi bau memabukkan itu. Ia berusaha mengidentitifikasikan komponen-komponen yang terbentuk dalam _feromon _itu.

_Feromon _yang membuat jiwa Alphanya berteriak ingin menghisap sebanyak-banyaknya cairan kental milik sang Omega. Ia bahkan sudah menjilat kedua sisi bibirnya karena rasa dahaga yang membuncah. Namun apa yang didapatnya berkebalikan. Hanya rasa asin dari keringat yang menyentuh daging tak bertulang miliknya.

"Kris…"

Panggilan itu membangunkan Kris dari angan-angan kotornya. Keping heterogeniknya bertubrukan dengan manik setajam musang milik seosangnimnya Jung Yunho. Gurunya itu melontarkan senyum misteriusnya yang Kris yakini bahwa laki-laki berpangkat itu mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilamunkannya. Karena Kris yakin bahwa Yunho seosangnim adalah seorang Alpha murni sepertinya.

Kris berdehem untuk menutupi kesalahanya.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Siswa pindahan dari _Scotlandia_. Dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu karena Tao memutuskan akan masuk dalam anggota dewan sekolah yang baru."

Heterogenik milik Kris berpaling pada sosok remaja yang berdiri hanya beberapa senti dihadapannya. Ah, bau memabukkan itu kembali menyergap rongga hidungnya.

Kris kemudian mengulum senyumnya. Memastikan taring tajamnya tidak terlihat saat ia melangkah maju dan membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tao.

"Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Selamat datang di _International Growl Exotic High School_."

Pemuda bersurai sepekat malam itu ikut membungkuk lalu meraih tangan Kris. Menyambut salam perkenalan itu. "Huang Zi Tao. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris ge. Mohon bantuannya."

Bau _citrus_ dan aroma _papermint_ kembali menyeruak masuk dan mendominasi indra penciuman Kris.

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengecap dengan serakah bau memabukkan itu dan Kris akhirnya memilih mengulas senyumnya untuk Tao.

_Huang Zi Tao, a sweet little pure Omega_.

**.**

**MADLY**

**KrisTao**

**.**

Sore hari yang begitu cerah, tampak sunset glow menyembur lewat jejak-jejak awan biru yang membentang bagai selimut langit.

"Good Job Tao!" seru pemuda manis bersurai pirang sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Luhan, kapten team basket Exotic itu menghampiri Tao lalu keduanya ber-_handsfive_.

Tak jauh dari mereka sosok berpostur tinggi tengah melepas kaos team kebanggaan Growl Exotic school dengan wajah kesal. Ia terus mengumpat setelah mengalami kegagalan pada dua menit terakhir dari rivalnya. Park Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah melontarkan sumpah serapahnya atas kekalahannya dari Xi Luhan.

PUK

Bough

Tao menoleh saat seseorang melempar bola orange itu kepadanya sambil melontarkan senyuman. Keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti. Hingga ia menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki yang dikenalnya Lay menatap sosok pelempar bola dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Jangan mengganggunya Kai. Kalau kau tidak mau berurusan dengan _Duizhang_." Celetuk Lay.

Kai berjalan mendekati Tao. Mengarahkan manik matanya pada pemuda itu. Ia kembali mengulas senyuman yang membuat Tao semakin bingung. "Aku tau. Dan aku juga malas harus berurusan dengan Yifan. Hey Tao, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _one on one_?"

Lay menggeleng.

"Istirahatlah Tao. Latihan hari ini cukup menguras tenaga. Jangan menuruti Kai." Ucap Luhan. Tao menggeleng.

"Kurasa tidak." Tao membalas tatapan Kai padanya sebelum kembali melihat Luhan. Kapten team basketnya. "Aku masih perlu banyak belajar Luhan ge. Aku akan disini dan berlatih dengan Kai. Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergi duluan saja."

Luhan mendesah dan Lay mengangkat bahunya. Mereka lantas pergi meninggalkan area lapangan yang sudah dikerumuni cahaya jingga dari ufuk timur yang membawa bayang-bayang petang. Hingga tinggalah Tao bersama Kai. Pada hitungan ketiga dari mulut Tao, mereka mulai saling berebut benda bulat berwarna orange itu.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, sepasang heterogenik tengah mengawasi. Aura geram menyembul disekitarnya. Membuat siapapun yang mampu merasakannya akan merinding seketika.

Disana, dibalik kaca transparan gedung sebelah utara dekat perpustakaan. Sosok itu terus mengamati setiap jengkal pergerakan Tao di lapangan. Ia kadang mengertakkan gigi saat melihat Omega murninya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan kulit dengan laki-laki berkulit gelap bernama Kai itu.

Kris. Tidak pernah berkedip saat keping matanya mengarah pada sosok Omega murni yang memiliki aroma memabukkan tengah bersama dengan sosok yang juga seorang Alpha murni sepertinya.

Kris mengetahui saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kai. Pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama sepertinya. Ciri seorang Alpha murni. Meskipun Kai belum mencapai pemantapan, tapi ia tetap saja seorang Alpha murni.

Ia bisa tenang jika saja Kai bukan seorang Alpha. Karena pada kenyataannya, Alpha adalah sosok yang membutuhkan pasangan. Namun satu-satunya pasangan yang mampu mengimbangi Alpha murni adalah sang Omega murni. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir jika Luhan atau Suho yang mendekati Tao.

Kris tau kedua laki-laki itu adalah seorang Beta. Dan Beta tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Omega murni.

Beta pada umumnya hanya mampu bertahan dengan sesama _General _Omega. Misalnya Luhan dengan Lay. Jika Luhan adalah seorang Beta, maka Lay adalah General Omega. Mereka adalah sosok yang setara dan tidak saling mendominasi melainkan saling melengkapi. Atau Suho dan Lay keduanya sama saja.

Daftar orang yang harus diwaspadai adalah Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun dan tentu saja Kai. Mereka adalah tipikal Alpha murni yang pastinya menginginkan Omega murni juga seperti Tao.

Kris menyeringai. Tetapi tetap saja mereka semua tidak pernah menyadari posisi seorang Huang Zi Tao. Bersyukurlah Tao tidak pernah sedikitpun menujukkan sisi Omeganya didepan orang lain.

Ah, pasti pemuda bermata panda itu menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Alpha juga.

.

.

.

"Kris Ge!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Seringai terbias. Tanpa melakukan apapun, Kris bisa dengan mudah menebak siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Bau _citrus,_ _papermint_ dan padang rumput. Aroma memabukkan itu menembus dalam hidungnya. Dan ia tau siapa pemilik _feromon_ itu. Huang Zi Tao.

PUK

Hah, hah...

"Kenapa _gege_ cepat sekali jalannya?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas yang berlomba untuk berhembus lewat celah parunya. Kris tersenyum. "Ada apa Tao?"

"Aku ingin memintamu mengatur jadwal ulang untuk latihan minggu nanti." Jawabnya masih dengan tersengal. Tampak kedua alis mata Kris melengkung heran.

"Jadwal itu bentrok dengan kegiatan wushuku ge. Aku sudah bertanya pada Luhan ge, tapi dia bilang kalau kau yang mengaturnya. Bisakah kau mengubahnya?"

Astaga...

Sisi Alpha Kris menggeram. Seandainya kuasa atas keinginnanya tidak terbendung lagi, bisa saja ia akan merengkuh pemuda dihadapannya itu. Mengisap semua aroma _feromon_ yang memabukkan dirinya. Lalu memerangkap Tao dalam lingkaran batasnya.

Seet

DEGH

"Kris ge, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris tersentak. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat terbangun dari _fatamorgananya_ dan mendapati wajah Tao begitu dekat dengan keping heterogeniknya, jangan lupakan sentuhan Tao pada bahunya. Sementara hal itu justru membuat Tao bingung. Sejenak ia sempat melihat bagaimana sedikit perubahan pada wajah seniornya itu.

Tao mengerjap pelan. Perasaanya seperti menangkap sesuatu. "Kalau kau sudah memutuskannya, tolong sampaikan padaku Ge. Kamar ku di ruang asrama _Lately._ Sampai jumpa." Tao langsung berbalik tanpa berniat menoleh lagi kebelakang. Ia justru berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor Growl Exotic school.

Sedangkan Kris, ia bergeming. Menatap punggung Tao yang menghilang di balik tingkungan.

Bodoh

Mungkinkah Tao merasakan aura Alphanya? Tidak! Tidak boleh, jika itu terjadi sebelum masa penandaan, maka jelas Tao akan menjauhinya.

**.**

**MADLY**

**KrisTao**

**.**

Kris tidak pernah sama sekali membiarkan Tao menghilang dari jarak pandanganya sekarang. Ia menjadi lebih waspada ketika mengetahui bahwa Kai juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada Tao.

Instuisinya salah. Tao tidak menjauhinya setelah kemarin menangkap basah dirinya yang di penuhi aura Alpha mendekati batas kenormalan. Lihatlah, pemuda berwajah manis itu sekarang sedang makan satu meja bersamanya di caffetaria sekolah. Dan kegiatan memperhatikan Huang Zi Tao menjadi favorite nya untuk saat ini.

Bagaimana Tao tidak pernah mau mengalah pada teman lainnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tao seperti meunjukkan sisi seorang Alpha yang mendominasi berbeda dengan kenyataanya bahwa ia adalah seorang Omega murni. Sebenarnya Kris sangat bangga akan hal itu. Ia bisa tersenyum karena orang-orang akan menyangka Tao adalah Alpha murni. Jadi ia tidak begitu khawatir ketika hanya dirinya yang mengetahui jati diri Tao yang sebenarnya.

"Omega murni."

DEGH

Kris tersentak saat Kai berbisik kecil padanya. Darimana ia mengetahui hal itu? Tanpa menatap sosok yang membangunkan lamunannya, Kris mencoba menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mencekik pemuda disampingnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir demikian?"

"Ada tanda-tandanya. Dan aku tidak pernah luput menangkap hal itu. _Duizhang_."

Keduanya sekarang menatap obyek yang tengah mereka bicarakan. "Kau melihatnya?"

Kai menyeringai. "Perhatikan bagaimana seorang Omega berdekatan dengan sesama Omega. Meskipun Baekyun adalah general Omega, tidak mungkin seorang Alpha akan mendekati Omega lain yang sudah ditandai. Baekyun adalah Omega yang sudah ditandai Chanyeol. Kau tau dengan jelas maksudku Kris." Tutur Kai membuat mimik wajah Kris berubah.

Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau Kai menyadari sesuatu. Ciri khas Tao yang selalu ditunjukannya tanpa sadar. Kedekatan dengan sesama Omega. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa seorang Huang Zi Tao begitu antusias saat bbertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, tak segan-segan Tao akan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Itu karena mereka sama-sama Omega. Sungguh Kris tidak menyukainya. Bahkan karena hal itulah sekarang Kai menyadari bahwa Tao sejatinya adalah seorang Omega.

"Aku akan memilikinya." Satu kata yang baru saja di lontarkan Kai membuat Kris terkesiap.

"Bayangkan saja itu dalam mimpimu Kim Jongin." Balas Kris dan Kai menyeringai karena itu.

Keduanya kembali memperhatikan Tao yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati hidangan makan siang.

.

.

.

Kai memperhatikan Tao yang tengah beristirahat di salah satu bangku penonton dalam area lapangan basket. Tak jauh darinya tampak Lay menawarkan sebuah handuk beserta minuman miliknya pada ketua team basket Xi Luhan. Mereka memang terlihat sangat cocok sebagai pasangan. Luhan yang tampak manis di luar tetapi begitu kuat di dalam berkebalikan dengan Lay yang terlihat kuat namun rapuh di dalam. Benar-benar Beta dan Omega yang saling melengkapi.

"Hah, aku akan membolos latihan wushu kalau sudah seperti ini." Keluh Tao. Pemuda itu mengambil sebotol air mineral, menegaknya hingga habis setengah lalu mengguyurkan setengahnya lagi ke wajahnya sendiri untuk menyegarkan.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sesuatu yang baru saja dilakukannya berpengaruh besar pada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya. Kim Jongin, atau Kai senantiasa memperhatikannya.

Bukan hanya Kai yang mendapat sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Tetapi juga sosok lain yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket. Kris. Keduanya sama-sama mencium kuat aroma _feromon _seorang Omega murni yang Tao miliki.

Hal inilah yang membuat Kris tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak menyentuh Tao. Keinginan naluriahnya terlalu membuncah. Apalagi ia adalah Alpha yang sudah melalui tahap pemantaban. Dimana ia sangat membutuhkan pasangan untuk berbagi.

Ia selalu menggila saat melihat orang lain mendekati Tao-nya. Perasaan possessivenya membuatnya tidak senang saat ada Alpha lain yang berusaha mendekati Tao. Termasuk Kai. Sehingga timbul sebuah naluri untuk segera menandai Tao sebagai pasangan Omega murninya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh Tao.

Namun sayang. Keinginan itu harus ditekannya. Jika ia sudah tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Tao, maka Kris akan melakukannya dalam sebuah sentuhan samar. Misalnya saja saat ini. Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan berlatih bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Tao membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala.

"Oh, Kris ge. Aku seperti ingin mati." Ungkapnya membuat Kris tersenyum dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Jangan bernafas terlalu sering. Itu justru membuatmu semakin lelah Tao." Pemuda bermata panda itu mengalihakan seluruh perhatiannya pada sosok tampan dan sempurna di sampingnya. "Maksud Kris ge? Nanti aku bisa mati kalau tidak bernafas." Tuturnya polos.

Hahaha...

Kris tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tao. Inilah sentuhan samar yang dilakukannya. Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hasratnya, paling tidak sudah mengobati separuh gejolah dalam tubuhnya. "Maksudku, tarik nafas dalam lalu hembuskan perlahan. Seperti itu."

Tao mengangguk kemudian mengikuti perintah sang ketua dewan sekolah itu.

Kris tau kalau Tao adalah Omega yang belum mencapai pendewasaan. Karena itulah karateristik naluri Omeganya belum sepenuhnya muncul. Seperti mencari sentuhan atau perhatian dari Alpha lain. Dengan kata lain Kris tidak mengharapkan Tao akan membalas _skin ship_ darinya.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Kris benar-benar terkejut. Saat tiba-tiba Tao menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Lalu memejamkan kedua mata pandanya.

"Baekhyun akan keluar dari team. Aku akan kehilangan teman hangatku ge." Tutur Tao.

Kris mengerti sekarang alasan Tao bersandar padanya. Baekhyun adalah salah satu Omega sama sepertinya. Tapi kemarin Kris menerima surat pengunduran Baekhyun dari team basket. Laki-laki manis bermarga Byun itu akan pindah ke klub ilmiah.

Namun tak apa. Justru hal inilah yang membuat Kris mendapatkan kemenangan kecil yang berharga. Tao memilihnya sebagai tempat bersandar.

Di sisi lain ada aura Alpha yang jelas menahan amarah yang mampu Kris rasakan. Ia menyeringai begitu menyadari milik siapa aura itu. Tidak lain adalah Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan yang sedari tadi hanya mampu memperhatikan Kris dan Tao dari kejauhan. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

**.**

**MADLY**

**KrisTao**

**.**

Pada sebuah kesempatan yang tidak mungkin akan dilewatkan Kai saat melihat Tao berada sendirian di ruang berlatih wushunya. Kai berjalan mendekati pintu yang terbuka tanpa terkait kunci itu.

Tao itu adalah Omega yang menarik. Ia tidak lemah seperti kebanyakan Omega lain. Paling tidak ada sedikit sisi kuat dan pemberontak yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Kai tiba-tiba merasa sangat haus dan menelan dalam-dalam salivanya.

Baru saja Tao menaruh tongkat wushunya, ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang mencekal tangannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kai tengah menatapnya begitu intens. Tubuh Tao sedikit berkeringat, ia pernah mengalami perasaan ini.

Perasaan aneh sama seperti saat ia bertemu Kris beberapa hari lalu. "Kai... ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam nada suaranya. Kai tersenyum lebih tepatnya menarik senyum miring layaknya seringai.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kai langsung membungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya. Membuat tubuh pemuda panda itu menegang. Ia melumat dengan rakus, menjilat kedua sisi daging merah yang begitu manis dalam indra pengecapnya.

Sisi Alphanya memimpin. Ia tau Tao mencoba memberontak. Mencoba melepasakan lumatan rakus Kai pada bibirnya.

Namun sayang, Omega tetaplah Omega. Sekuat apapun ia, tetap tidak akan bisa menandingi sang Alpha.

Tao menyerah dan membiarkan saja lidah Kai menjelajahi isi rongga mulutnya. Menginvasi langit-langit dan menarik kuat lidahnya sendiri. Kai menghisap lidah Tao dengan rakus berusaha mengambil alih semua rasa yang ada. Membuat saliva entah milik siapa berceceran memenuhi dagu Tao lalu mengalir hingga leher jenjangnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu Kris hanya berjalan santai di lorong sekolah. Ketika tiba-tiba perasaan dan nalurinya sebagai seorang Alpha tersentak. Langkahnya semakin cepat begitu debar jantungnya serasa menggila.

Ia mencoba semakin dalam mengoreksi bau yang mampu diciumnya. Tao.

Otaknya berpacu pada sosok itu. Hingga langkah Kris terhenti di depan ruang latihan wushu.

Ia meraih handle pintu membukanya sedikit lebar. Setelahnya Kris terbelalak tidak percaya. Dalam waktu satu detik cengkraman tangannya berpindah pada kerah seragam Kai, menariknya menjauh dari Tao-nya dan melemparkan tubuh Kai hingga menubruk tumpukan _matras_ yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Jongin?" pekikkan kemarahan Kris menggema dalam ruangan itu. Kedua keping heterogeniknya menekan amarah yang membuncah.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku ingin memilikinya Kris, dan aku sudah akan menandainya sebelum kau merusuh." Kai bangkit dan menatap tajam pada Kris yang justru membelakanginya.

"Bodoh." Ucap Kris.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Kris. Sampai sesuatu yang mengejutkan tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada..."

"PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI SEBELUM AKU KEHILANGAN KENDALI JONGIN." Suara yang sarat akan kemurkaan itu membuat tubuh Kai bergetar. Inikah sisi Wu Yifan yang sebenarnya?

Kai masih bisa melihat tubuh lemas Tao yang tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukankah ia hanya mencium Tao? Lalu kenapa pemuda itu seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Pergi sekarang juga atau..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakan padaku baru aku akan pergi dari sini." Kai masih ber-si keras dengan menawar pada Kris.

"Kau telah lancang Kai. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau adalah Alpha yang belum mencapai tahap pemantaban? Kau hanya akan membunuh Tao kalau kau berani menandainya. Sekarang pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Kai tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Kris dan Tao. Ia melupakan hal itu. Satu hal yang membedakanya dengan Kris. Yah, Kris adalah Alpha yang sudah mencapai tahap pemantaban, sementara dirinya? Kai menggeleng, seharusnya ia tidak termakan oleh nafsu dan menyerang Tao begitu saja. 'Bodoh, Idiot.' Kai menyumpahi dirinya sendiri bersama dengan kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Kris menarik tubuh Tao dalam pangkuanya. Mengusap keningnya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahi.

Ia lalu membawa tubuh Tao hingga duduk bersandar dinding. "Bukalah matamu Tao. Bernafaslah dengan pelan." Ujar Kris lembut.

"Kris ge..." lirih Tao begitu kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sembari mengelus surai hitam Tao kemudian disusul senyum kecil. Namun Tao menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali menutup sepasang kepingnya. Membuat Kris tercenung.

"Aku lelah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura di antara mereka. Bahkan Kai sudah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi semua orang lagi. Terlalu sulit berada di antara Alpha saat aku sendiri adalah seorang Omega."

DEGH

Kris menatap Tao dalam. Jujur ia tersentak dengan pengakuan itu.

"Kau menyadari bahwa posisimu adalah Omega?"

Tao tersenyum simpul. Ia mengarahkan sudut matanya ke arah Kris. "Aku yakin kau menyadarinya. Bahkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu dan berjaba tangan."

"Kau benar." Timpal Kris balas menatap Tao.

"Aku belum mengalami tahap dewasa Ge, naluri untuk menunjukan diri dan takhluk pada seorang Alpha belum tumbuh dalam diriku. Tapi aku akui, berada di antara kalian begitu sulit. Aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Menyimpanya terlalu lama hanya menunda Alpha lain untuk mengetahuinya dan tidak menyerangku." Tao berhenti sejenak lalu menelan ludah.

"Karena itulah aku harus bersiap dan bersedia untuk dimiliki seorang Alpha jika tidak ingin terluka seperti sekarang."

Kris masih diam membiarkan Tao melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tau arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika Tao memintanya sendiri tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun. Maka itu akan menjadi kemenangan telak bagi Kris.

Sampai akhirnya Tao mengulum senyumnya. "Apa Kris ge tertarik padaku?" Kris membalas pertanyaan Tao dengan senyum mautnya.

"Sentuhan itu. Apa kau melakukannya agar tidak ada Alpha lain yang menyentuhku selain dirimu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku tidak punya hak atas itu. Kau adalah Omega bebas Tao. Apa kau merasa risih dengan perlakukanku padamu?"

Tao menggeleng. "Apa kau akan menandaiku jika aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu?"

Pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris terpana. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tao, pemuda itu menginginkan Kris untuk menandainya? Sungguh diluar dugaan. Lamunan Kris buyar saat Tao meraih tangannya. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal jika menandaiku? Kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan Omega yang lain yang lebih sempurna dari pada aku ge." Ucap Tao dengan nada rendah.

Pias senyum serupa ejekan Kris lontarkan. "Aku tau aku bisa mendapatkan pasangan manapun yang aku inginkan." Balasnya sedikit terselip nada angkuh, namun pandangan heterogeniknya melembut saat melihat wajah Tao di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku merasa kau adalah pasangan yang paling tepat untukku." Ujar Kris yang kali ini beralih ia yang memegang kendali atas tangan Tao. Di genggamnya jemari yang dingin itu seolah menyalurkan kehangatan di dalamnya. Kris menarik tangan Tao hingga mendekati bibirnya.

Lidahnya menyapu urutan jalur nadi dalam pergelangan tangan Tao. Seketika bau _citrus_, aroma menyejukkan _papermint_, padang rumput serta _feromon-feromon_ yang memabukkan itu menyengat indra penciumnya. Kris tau bahwa keputusannya tepat. Sangat tepat.

"Huang Zi Tao. Izinkan aku menandaimu sebagai Omegaku."

Nafas Tao tercekat. Namun ia mengangguk dan menutup kedua keping matanya. Memiringkan kepalanya hingga menyisakan permukaan leher jenjangnya di hadapan Kris. Sisi Alpha Kris memberontak dan keluar ke permukaan. Geraman kemenangan jelas terlontar menunjukkan kepuasan yang tak terbendung lagi.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Tao, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam saat aroma _feromon _memabukan milik Tao menguar dan menusuk hidungnya. Kris menyapukan lidahnya pada permukaan leher Tao. Seketika rasa lapar luar biasa serta naluri untuk menandai Tao yang begitu kuat menguasainya membuat Kris perlahan membuka mulutnya. Menunjukkan sisi-sisi tajam taringnya dihadapan kulit yang tersaji untuknya.

Arhk!

Untuk sesaat waktu seolah terhenti saat erangan keras terlontar dari bibir _curve_ Tao. Suara itu bagai alunan melodi indah di telinga Kris.

Kris semakin dalam menancapkan sisi-sisi taringnya menembus dan merobek serta mengoyak kulit leher Tao. Membuat liquit kental dan rasa anyir darah menyentuh lidahnya. Kris menarik kedua tangan Tao dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu saat merasakan dorongan di tubuhnya. Tao yang berusaha memberontak.

Kris mencoba mengabaikan erangan kesakitan Tao dan semakin dalam menancapkan taringnya. Menghisap _feromon_ memabukkan yang mengalir dalam darah sang Omega.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Saat Kris menyadari Tao telah berhenti memberontak. Erangan yang sebelumnya terlontar berubah menjadi desahan lembut. Saat itulah Kris menarik dirinya menjauh dari leher Tao. Menatap sekilas tanda kepemilikannya.

Ia kembali mendekati leher Tao. Menyapu bekas luka gigitannya sendiri dengan lidahnya. Dan seketika bekas luka di leher Tao berubah dalam sekejap. Menyisakan warna putih terang sebagai bukti bahwa Tao adalah pasangan Omeganya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Kris.

Kris membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tao. Menghirup sekali lagi aroma memabukkan milik pasangannya, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua keping heterogeniknya, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'_**Kau milikku Huang Zi Tao.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Ini adalah FF pertama saya di akun ini, setelah sebelumnya menulis couple lain-YunJae. Ketertarikan terhadap KrisTao membuat saya termotifasi untuk menulis FF pairing ini. Jika kalian menyukai tulisan saya, semoga tidak keberatan untuk memberikan beberapa tanggapan, saran, kritik, atau yang lainnya.

**Terimakasih**

**Gblue-moon**

**02/03/14**

**23 . 00**


End file.
